bonus_stagefandomcom-20200214-history
Elly
Elly. Big on friendship, tough on Phil. Creepily obsesses over her crushes Biography Elly Strife is Joel and Phil's next door neighbor. For much of the series, a love triangle between Phil, Joel, and Elly existed. Phil is in love with her, but she's in love with Joel. Elly's claim to hate the Irish (in Fibbing) may explain her feelings toward Phil, who himself is Irish. Recently, she got together with Andrew Wonderful and her current feelings toward both Joel and Phil are unknown. Her decision to mix Joel and Andrew's hair suggests that she is still attracted to Joel. It also emphasizes how incredibly obsessive she is over her crushes. Due to her love for screen time, she created a costume (allegedly made of death) to masquerade as Evil. It wasn't until the end of Evil's New Groove that the rest of the cast discovered the dark truth. When Joel, Phil, Rya, and Jessica went into space at the end of Season 4, Elly was left on Earth with most of the secondary characters, who had apparently forgotten or forgiven her actions as Evil. In Season 6, Elly went into space with Andrew to save Joel. With the recent reappearance of Evil, there was ambiguity as to whether Elly was still Evil, and even whether or not she had always been Evil, or just temporarily so. But in Joel Fights Crime, Phil Rewrites Time it was revealed that she's not the new version of Evil. The new version is Malcolm. At the end of Joel Fights Crime, Phil Rewrites Time, Joel breaks her heart by telling her she is his least possible candidate for girlfriend, before going on to say that she has no redeeming qualities and that if she never reproduced, the world would be better off. In Bonus Stages, shortly before Phil caused the series to cease to exist, she broke up with Andrew, her other romantic interest, because her inner child told her that he wasn't the one for her. Shortly afterwards, she traveled back in time with Brad and June to stop Joel from hanging himself in the third remake of Car and to restore the old episodes to the Episode Guide. Thanks to Elly and Brad's help, Joel invents a devicethat restores the episodes...but he commits suicide anyway. Elly was the most basic of characters in terms of design up until Season 4. As for redesigns, Elly has gone through ten designs in Bonus Stage (as of July 2006). She far beats out Rya, the second placer, in physical makeovers - but her voice has remained mostly the same since the beginning. Apparently, Elly has had something stuck in her throat for nearly 75 episodes and is now voiced by Kira Buckland (credited as Kagome Higurashi) as of The Day The World Did Stuff. Fun Facts * Elly's middle name is "Clever". * After Evil's New Groove, Elly was NOT Evil, Malcolm was. * According to the High Score Comics continuity, Elly's real name was Amy Richardson. In the High Score Cartoon continuity, her real name was Jody. Filmography * Debut: E Quest (High Score), Yuletide (Bonus Stage) * Complete Filmography Character Design * Character Evolution * Alternate Character Designs Also Known As... * Elly (High Score) * Evil (sometimes) See Also * Quotes * Nicknames Category:Bonus Stage Characters